Yondu's First Chrismas
by Pathfindr
Summary: Peter had been picked up a year ago. Now he was acting strangely. He was being nice, he was being helpful, he wasn't annoying Horuz. Yondu was determined to figure out what was wrong with his boy. Yondu learns a few things about his boy and what Christmas means to them. Come for the family, stay for the laser shooting reindeers. Strong language used cause they are Ravagers.


MERRY CHRISTMAS YA'LL. And To all those that don't do Christmas. MERRY WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE AT THIS TIME OF YEAR YA'LL.

I have been wanting to do a Christmas special all week. I had to finish a pillow I was making for my Mom which turned out a hell of a lot better then I thought I would. I've only made 2 in my entire life. Well pillow covers anyways. I wrote this in two days so its probably not the best but I so wanted to get something out for before Christmas tomorrow. Also this will help me jump start into working on ride again but this little story would not get out of my head. This is a little different and that is why it's posted as its own chapter. It does take place in my Yondu's new Ride Universe but the time line is about a year after Peter was taken so he is nine in this story. Be warned I got a bit of silly bit of serious and some truely horrible POETRY in here lol. Cussing of course cause they are Ravagers. Also editing was very quick. I'll work on it later. I just so wanted to get something out before Christmas for you all. I hope you like it and please send me a review if you do. I want to hear from you on this one.

* * *

The boy was acting suspiciously. Yondu wasn't sure what he was up to or why but he wasn't acting normal right now. He wasn't fighting as much, wasn't cursing as much, wasn't bitching and moaning as much which were all high indicators to the Captain that the little red headed bastard was up to no good. The nine year old was being helpful to the crew either by actually helping them in engineering, even if he wasn't supposed to be in there to begin with. Helping repair the M-ships, not annoying the ever living piss out of Horuz and actually avoiding him which made Horuz happy as hell. Peter was up to something and Yondu was determined to figure out what and make it stop. While the crew were enjoying this different version of the tiny Terran terror it was also freaking them out and making them think he had been switched with a changeling that would rip out their throats when they were not looking. Before they took action into their own hands and decided to space the brat rather then take a chance at losing their heads Yondu would hunt him down and find out what was going on.

He decided to completely ignore his feelings that something could be actually wrong with his boy and Peter didn't want anyone to know about it. They had had him for a little over a year and he had been a real life changer for the ship in that time. He had been scared for about 2 weeks while they were in transit to get him a translator implanted into his head. But once he could understand what the hell everyone was saying around him. He went from being a scared little brat to an annoying non stop question asking brat. And if you didn't answer his question to his satisfaction he wouldn't stop following you till you did. Three times Yondu had to stop Kraglin from simply pitching Peter into a lunch vat pot when the questions got under the guys skin. Instead he took the boy and put him to work scrubbing the vents only to get more questions through the grates. Why was the place so dirty, why did the screws not fit properly, why is there a stash of 50, 1000 unit chips in this bag hidden under this paneling?

Wow that question set off a fire storm as Yondu yelled for him to bring them down this minute to take a look. When Quill climbed out with the bag in question he had snatched it out of his boys hand and looked inside to find he spoke the truth. A few weeks before Peter had been brought on board 50K units had gone missing and no one wanted to fess up about who had taken it. Turned out the guy who had taken it died on a mission just before they picked up their youngest member. He was extremely pleased to get the money back and decided that Peter deserved a reward for finding it. So he had taken one of the 1000 unit chips and put it into his own bank account to build interest on. Course he didn't tell the boy this, he simply cuffed him in the head and told him to get back to work. Neither mentioned that the cuffing was more in the form of a hair ruffle.

Right now Yondu was hunting down his annoying brat and getting to the bottom of all this weirdness. He wanted his kid back to normal so the crew would get back to normal and he could get back to normal. Locating said brat was harder then it should be the locator chip implanted in the translator wasn't sending out a signal which meant Quill was buried up to his ass in something he probably shouldn't be and getting into trouble. There were a few spots on the ship the locator didn't work worth a damn and those were the spots he was checking first.

Two hours later Yondu was ready to beat someone senseless to vent his frustration at being unable to find his kid. Where in the hell the little beast had gone was a mystery. Stomping through the lower decks in the oldest section of the ship that he hadn't been in in since Peter first came on board he growled to himself. The boy was going to be grounded till his grandkids were ready for their first ships if he didn't show himself soon. Opening a door that was little more then a closet he found it empty and dark. Slamming it shut he almost yelped in fear as the object of his hunt was standing in front of him.

"BOY what the fuck you doing down here?" Yondu didn't want to let on his heart rate was going twice the speed it had been with the kids sudden appearance.

Ignoring his guardians question for the moment he tilted his head at the blue guy. "I'm working down here why?"

And there it was the never ending never gets old never stops question WHY. "Cause been looking for you for hours and you're not answering your com." Snatching his boy by the scruff he started dragging his kid back towards the main parts of the ship. The conversation he wanted to have with the brat he wanted to do somewhere private.

"What the fuck Yondu, quit dragging me! Where you taking me? LET GO YOU BLUE BASTARD!" Peter tried grabbing the Captains hand to break his hold while being dragged backwards but it wasn't working out as he tried.

"Shut up you little shit you're coming with me and we are going to talk."

"Why can't we talk here and now? I'm trying to work down here."

"That is another thing we are going to be talking about. Now shut up and move." Swinging his boy around to his front he switched from dragging to frog marching him to his own quarters. Arriving quickly he keyed open the door via the biolock and shoved Peter towards the chair. Yondu's quarters were a bit larger then the rest of crew quarters but it had to hold more on a daily basis. There was a large king size bed due to the fact that anything smaller and he had a tendency to push his bed mates to the floor if he didn't have room to spread. Also he now had to share it with two regular people rather then just one as Peter liked to crawl in when he had his own nightmares or one of the crew was being a especially big dick. It had a small bathroom off to the side with a shower and mini tub. It wasn't large but it was deep allowing for dunking of heads at least when said brats were covered in goo and needed to be rinsed off against their will. Complete with sink, toilet and cupboard for towels it was adequate for what they needed.

The rest of the quarters were pretty standard with a small desk surrounded by three chairs on the star side wall with a port hole window above it. Enclosed shelves held his vast collection of trinkets and toys arranged in no particular order. On the opposite side of the room was another door way which led through a mini hall way used to store even more of his trinkets. Also it held supplies he needed when having to fix is arrow on the rare occasions it was needed and books. Yondu did not like to advertise it but once he was free and could receive an education he tore through everything he could get his hands on to further his understanding. Mostly he learned via lessons on tablets which was stored in this same hallway but some books he felt he got more enjoyment from reading in hardcover. Now those tablets and books were being put to use again as Yondu used them to teach everything he wanted Peter to know. Peter of course was completely against this idea and did whatever he could to get out of said lessons. The crew itself considered it a challenge as well. The more Peter was studying the less he was bugging them so whenever he wasn't actually working on a project in the ship, his ass was in the mess being over seen by the cook and his assistant and he had a test after each lesson to make sure he wasn't just fucking around.

Pass the hallway was another room about the same size as Yondu's but it had been a storage room for the really valuable tiny items they would steal and he didn't trust his crew to walk off. Those had been moved to make way for Peter and his things. The door to the main hallway had been sealed off for now to keep the boy safe from various assholes and him wandering off when Yondu wanted him. In the room he had his own full size bed he would be growing into for some time. A set of shelves, desk and two chairs for those times that Yondu would help him with his lessons if he needed it. Also spread through the room were some pictures taken in secret by a certain First Mate when he didn't think the two were looking until it was too late. Kraglin may not like Peter too much but he knew he was important to his Captain so every once in a while would snap one off and sneak in the room to tape it up. Some toys were spread around and small sound system off to the side that allowed him to listen to his precious mix tape without the tape actually being in there. Yondu had copied the music into the computer so that if that blasted noise maker ever died "please be soon" the boy could still remember his mother.

For now Yondu was happy to push Peter into one of his own chairs while he leaned against the entrance blocking him from running. Quill typical of him when he thought he was about to be chewed out sat hunched over with his lip sticking out petulantly. Yondu ignored it like normal intent on getting his own answers.

"Okay boy spill it. You've been acting weird and secretive lately."

Cocking his head in confusion he looked up the Centaurian before asking. "What the hell you talking about?"

"You've got the whole crew thinking your some sort of changeling. You're being nice and helpful. What are you really playing at?" Yondu scowled down at his kid though for now he didn't realize he actually thought of him that way consciously.

Peter grew really quiet after that looking down at his very worn out shoes. Shuffling his hands under his legs which were swinging gently through the chair legs. Yondu was concerned as Quill continued to drag the silence out to the point he was getting ready to ask his question again. Peter saved him from doing so.

"I'm trying to be good for Santa Clause."

Eyebrow raising to his nonexistent hairline "Santa Claws?"

"Yeah last year he didn't come because I wasn't good. I'm hoping this year I'll be good enough for him to come and bring me a present."

"A present? Who is this Santa Claws? I don't need another asshole on this ship."

Sighing at all ignorant idiots in his life which was pretty much the entire crew Peter started to explain. "No, Santa Clause is a really nice guy that makes presents for all the kids on earth then goes around on December 25th to deliver them. He dresses up in a red coat, red pants and a hat with a little snow white ball hanging from the tip. He has a fluffy white beard and glasses with rosy cheeks and a large tummy. He also likes cookies and milk and says Ho ho ho a lot."

"Okay how in the hell does he deliver all that loot then? Does he have a space ship?"

"No he has a sleight which is pulled by 8 reindeer or maybe 9 cause of Rudolph and his red nose."

Yondu was seriously thinking Terran people were nuts. They didn't have space travel but believed in some fat fuck that gave away toys to all the brats of the world. "What does you being good then mean? Cause it's really freaking the guys out."

"Santa only brings toys to kids who have been good that year. I wasn't good last year so he didn't bring me anything. I'm hoping this year he will even if I'm so far away." Peter continued to look down and if Yondu didn't know better he was thinking the boy was getting ready to cry.

"Okay kid why do you think you weren't good last year. Cause while you were a massive pain in the ass to start that was only cause you couldn't understand us at first when we picked you up."

"No, it was before then. The night Mom died." He started sniffling then wiping at his nose. "She asked me to hold her hand just before she died. I wouldn't do it I didn't want to. So she died without holding me one last time. I was bad I should have held her hand like she asked. Because I didn't Santa put me on the naughty list and didn't bring me anything." Finishing in whisper "Not that I blame him cause I was bad last year."

Ah hell he is trying to make up for last year. Fuck if he didn't do something this year kid would be even more messed up then before. He had a couple ways to handle this he could tell the boy that they were just to far away and may as well forget about ever getting another present again. Or maybe tell him that there was no such thing as Santa to begin with and his planet was a backwater piss pot anyway.

Again Peter saved him. "So I've been trying to be good this time and hope he takes me off the naughty list. Maybe he will bring me something from home."

"Boy you know this is your home now? You can't actually go back to Terra."

"Yeah I know cause I'm good for thieven and fitting in place others can't. But it would be nice to have something besides my walkman from Terra. Something that reminds me that I'm not totally forgotten there." He stated quietly.

FUCK now what was he supposed to do. Poor brat was dragged away from everything he knew the moment his mom dies and thinks that first he was on whatever this assholes naughty list was. Then this year he is trying to be good so that some red cheek fat man will come find him and give him something all so he knows that he isn't forgotten. Sitting down next to his ward he wished he could tell him the real reason why Peter could never go back. Why his only chance at living to adulthood was to constantly be on the move but at nine years old it was something he didn't want to explain right now.

"Listen boy I'm sure your folks remember you. There are just reasons why we can't take you back. But you will always have a home here and you won't be forgotten." Placing a hand on his shoulder he squeezed it reassuringly. Standing he reached down and ruffled his kids hair wishing there was something more he could do. "Come on lets get some grub and then I'll show you how to take apart and put a blaster back together."

Peter perked right up at that. He had been bugging Yondu for a while now to teach him how to shoot. He wouldn't teach him how to fly yet saying he wasn't old enough but needing to know how to shoot at a young age was always good. Jumping off his seat he followed the Captain out the door to the mess eating one of the best bowls of uck he had had for a while. It even had something green and leafy in it so it had to be somewhat healthy for a growing boy. At least Yondu hoped it did. When done he took him down to the firing range and spent the rest of the afternoon cycle showing him how to break down and put together a blaster before letting him fire it.

GGG

It had been two weeks and the crew was much calmer once it was explained that Peter wasn't a changeling. He was simply being a kid from a weird ass planet with weird ass beliefs which settled them down. Each of them understood that different people had different beliefs and while it may be strange it wasn't knocked especially for a kid.

Yondu on the other hand couldn't forget what the kid had told him and was trying to come up with a way for god knows what reason to make the kid feel a little less homesick. Hell a week ago they had been on a very messy raid which while profitable as all get out for them left them with a dozen crew on medical leave. During said raid Yondu had come a cross a red outfit that he thought might work. It didn't have the fluffy white thing on the hat but it draped down and hit him in the nose multiple times till he got the stupid thing to stick straight up. The jacket was three sizes to big for him but grabbing an extra thick blanket from the cupboard took care of that issue. Real problem was the pants they were so short they were fine in the crotch leaving enough room that he didn't feel like he was going to start whistling soprano but the leggings were cut off in a zig zag pattern and only went as far as his knees. The shoes were too tight for his feet but he cut off the tops and laid them over his boots and seemed to work okay.

Honestly he had no idea why he was even trying to replicate some red clad old fart from that backwater planet. He was spoiling the kid for sure with this wild get up. Cause sure as shit when he was Peters age no one was trying to make his life a bit brighter. And that might just be the reason why he was doing this. His childhood had sucked some major donkey balls and doing this gave him his own opportunity to experience what a good childhood memory might be. Today was the eve in question and he was already cursing himself for a fool for doing this.

He finished donning his gay apparel and was just getting ready to head out and deliver the present he thought Quill might like when the guns started firing from the main battery. Cursing his luck he sprinted down the walkways in the full getup surprising many of the crew as he raced passed. Making it to the bridge the red clad blue man took stock of what was happening outside and cursed even more. Those bastards they had hit were back and in greater numbers.

"Kraglin launch the ships lets teach those bastards a lesson they won't forget." Sitting in his chair he brought up the scanners before opening fire pleased to see those assholes going up in space dust. A blinking orange light in the upper left corner of the display called for his attention but he was busy defending what was his. He watched with satisfaction as his fleet of M-ships did battle in space and turned many of those teal skinned jerks into confetti.

It was the screech of an alarm that rarely sounded that finally drew his attention to the blinking light. Pressing it Yondu's eyes widened in alarm as he realized what was going on. It was the locator beacon in the boys translator chip and it was zipping all over the place, outside of the ship.

"FUCK!" Yondu jumped from his chair while calling to his First mate. "Kraglin Peter is on Deckers Ship. Take command of the Elector I'm going to go get that skinny brat."

"Boss just call Decker and tell him to return."

"Can't fools radio is out. Ship was supposed to be in repair till it was finished but you know that asshole. He would take it out no matter what if there was a chance he could kill someone in it."

Kraglin pursed his lips but didn't say anything more, he knew how Yondu felt about the kid. He also knew how the kid felt about him. He hated even thinking it but honestly for all the trouble that little shit gave them every single day he was probably one of the best things to happen to the Captain in a long time. Taking the helm he opened fired on the ships between the Elector and the M-ship Peter was stuck on.

GGG

Yondu wasn't panicking he never did that but his kid was stuck out on an M-ship in the middle of a massive fire fight. Decker was a homicidal manic that loved to kill and wouldn't even think twice about returning if he found Peter on board. He would just smack him if he got in the way or even kill him if the kid got out of hand trying to prevent him from his fun. Launching his own ship he raced out to where the locator indicated the kid was. He was just in time to see 12 enemy ships heading towards that flea bitten Deckers craft. Opening fire he was able to take out two ships and Decker managed to hit 3 more with a maneuver so insane he was temped to shoot the bastard himself for endangering his charge.

It was with wide eyes Yondu watched as the other ships opened fired on the M-ship he was heading for and hit the smaller ship. Gulping he fired again hitting another but bitterly he spotted 4 more ships coming to the party. He knew then that there wasn't any hope to get his boy to safely but he was going to try anyway even if it cost him his life.

Zooming towards the battle he was going to take the shot meant for his kid when he was thrown wide of his target. Quickly righting himself he looked out the bridge window to discover the weirdest thing he had ever seen. Flying ahead of him in the strangest contraption was a little man dressed all in red. He stood in a wagon type device with flames shooting out the back and had a long thin whip with a red light at the muzzle pointing towards the enemy ships in one hand. In the other he held what looked like reins. Ahead of the red mans wagon flew nearly a dozen creatures dressed up in ornate harness of red, green and gold. The lead creature's nose shined red as well before it pulsed with power and shot off a laser blast at one of the M-ships. The other creatures behind the red nosed one followed their leader but instead of shooting from the nose they shot bolts of power from the horn type things on their head. Each animal firing 4 shots at the ship their leader first aimed for destroying it completely.

Yondu couldn't help himself he let go of the controls for just a moment to rub his eyes. When he opened them again yep there was the little red man again complete with hat, rosy cheeks and white beard shooting the shit out of those teal fuckers that were trying to kill his kid. Circling around he fired more rounds at the enemy while keeping an eye on the fat guy. The way his team moved and maneuvered around the debris was awe inspiring. If this was the guy that Peter told him about then damn maybe there was something to Terran myths.

Yondu watched as the old mans eyes twinkled and his dimples showed how merry he was.

He could see his cheeks were rosy and nose was bright as a cherry.

His little mouth was grimly drawn up with a bow.

As his white beard was covered in debris the stars reflected off it like light.

God damn was he fat but he was having a jolly ole time

Hell Yondu was laughing as the old elf gave a good fight.

The bastard spoke not a word but went straight to his work.

Lighting up those assholes with a massive power jerk.

He sprang into action as the battle progressed

8 glowing horns and a nose to boot Teaching them all not to mess with St. Nick

The battle was finished quite quickly indeed and Yondu was pleased to see the ship in one piece.

And the old man circled Yondu's ship giving a grin and a wink before taking off in the night.

Over the coms could be heard.

"Ha ha about time I had a little fun."

Yondu wasn't sure what the hell it was he was seeing at the end of it all. But he didn't care. Deckers ship was in one piece along with the locator beacon saying its owner was at least alive. Locking on a tractor beam he wasn't going to mess with the asshole. He put in an over ride code as well to keep the bastard from escaping and dragged him all the way back to the Elector.

Once there he jumped out of his own ship and stomped over to the other banging on the door to be let in. Decker quickly opened the port and Yondu barreled in.

"Okay you slimy smelly bastard where is the boy?"

Decker didn't say a word knowing he was in a shit ton of trouble for taking a ship out with no working radio. He would be in even more trouble when he saw the state the boy was in. Yondu turned in the direction indicated by the asshole and saw red. His kid was tied to the bulkhead from head to toe. He had a gag in his mouth, hands secured at his sides and legs tucked together tightly. But he was alive and from the looks of it well. His eyes were wide open and sparkling in a way Yondu hadn't ever seen. Pulling a knife out of his sleeve he cut his kid down.

"Quill you okay?" That was a mistake.

"HOLY SHIT YONDU DID YOU SEE THAT GUY? WOW THAT WAS SANTA CLAUSE HE ACTUALLY CAME. WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT DID YOU MEET HIM TOO? Wow his reindeer actually shot lasers from their horns. I didn't know they could do that did you know they could do that? Can we get him on scanners still? Maybe we can find him and talk to him? I would love to pet one of those guys. Or maybe I could get one as a pet. Wouldn't it be cool to have a pet that shot lasers out its nose? Or horns might be better. What do you think Yondu can we get a pet that shot lasers? I promise to take care of it. Hey why are you dressed like that anyway? Did you meet him and get stuck wearing his clothes. Cause I'll tell you well you look AWESOME in a weird blue way. You should wear stuff like that more often you look more friendly. Lets go to the bridge and tell Kraglin maybe Santa visited him too do you think so?"

Yondu's ears were about to bleed from the non stop talking and how in the hell was he going to talk the brat out of a laser shooting reindeer when he thought it was pretty fucking cool himself. Grabbing an arm he led the highly excited boy out of the M-ship deciding to deal with Decker later when Quill was calmer and he wasn't prepared to make the man bleed for days on end.

The boy was constantly yapping away as he moved with Yondu through the halls of the ship. The other crew giving them a wide berth as they all heard the non stop questions. Their Captain was going to be annoyed enough as it was that the kid had been out where he didn't belong. They didn't want to add to it by bringing attention to themselves and being assigned something really shitty.

Through the ship the two walked till they again found themselves at Yondu's quarters. Entering Yondu pushed his kid towards the bed rather then a chair. And just like he thought Peter climbed in and started bouncing like crazy all while continuing to babble on.

"It was just so cool to see him. I must have been doing things right this time he came for me. He didn't forget me. Wonder what he feeds those reindeer? Think its a super food? Hey how are they able to breath in space? I didn't see any helmets on any of them? Do you think they use forcefields that are invisible? That would be cool do we have any invisible forcefields? If not I think we should get some. That has to be it. Course he could have used magic instead. The books all say he has magic to fly. Hey if they do use magic could I use magic? Then I can make forcefields myself and fly in space. Or maybe I can shoot lasers from my hands since I don't have horns myself. Wouldn't that be cool or how about laser forcefields? I could shoot something and bam instant shield. Nah that wouldn't work what in the hell would I need to protect? Oh I know how about my walkman I could protect that." He blithered on excitedly zooming all around the bed as he bounced.

Yondu watched as the excited nine year old worked out his energy. There would be no way to focus it on something constructive right now like cleaning all the crew bogs on the ship. And that would also be a pretty nasty thing to do to the kid right now. He was happy as hell, unhurt and distracted from his earlier melancholy. Now while he was still bouncing would probably be a good time to get out of this ridiculous outfit. Trying to slip off the jacket without the bouncy brat noticing was impossible. The instant he started taking it off Quill was down off the bed and circling around him staring.

"What kid?"

"Why you wearing that anyway? Did Santa give you the suit?"

"No, you little bastard I found it."

Peter brushed off the insult it was a daily name for him anyway. "Then why?"

"Never mind why just go back to your room for a while. I want to get out of this thing. Parts are indecent really."

Cocking his head at the adult the young ravager looked with grateful understanding. "Thanks Yondu. Thanks for everything you have done for me since you picked me up."

"Bout time you showed some appreciation."

"Yeah well don't have the best role models around to learn how huh?" Peter laughed as Yondu growled at him but didn't put much heart into it. It had been a very weird couple of hours.

"Oh here boy" Reaching for a small bag that had been tied to his waist he threw it at the kid.

Peter caught it, opening it right away only to stare in startled amazement. There in the bag was something he thought he had lost. Reaching in he pulled out a little orange haired Troll doll. Naked as hell and smiling that weird troll smile. With shaking hands he brought it close to himself and smelled the familiar scents with overwhelming delight. It was just as he remembered it. Shooting across the room he latched onto his protector and hugged him as hard as he could.

"Huh what the hell boy?"

"Thank you Yondu thank you so much. Oh my god thanks. I love it. I thought I had lost him but I didn't oh you don't know what this means to me."

"What the fuck you talking about brat?" Looking at him in total confusion at how a small piece of plastic could have so much meaning.

"Before you picked me up my mom made me my mix tape. Its how I remember her through music. The tape was the last thing she MADE me. This little troll through." He shook the doll at Yondu. "This was the last thing she actually bought me. Bought me herself before she got sick and couldn't leave the hospital. Whenever I hold it I think about the time she gave it to me and how we hugged afterward. I thought I had lost it forever and wouldn't ever be able to remember what it felt like to hold her."

Yondu was a little floored at yet another revelation to a nine year olds mind. But if it made his boy happy he was content. Fuck knew he was going to have a hard life for a long time to come. While he didn't go in for sentiment normally, he knew that sometimes a kid just needed to be a kid for a few hours. Still he reached out and cuffed the kid gently in the head for appearance sakes.

"Get going to your room. Find a good place to put it while I get changed you little brat." He said with no venom.

"Sure thing." Turning around he went through the mini hallway to his own room happy with his present. He was going to put it on the shelf next to his bed so he could see it each morning as he woke up. Happy with the placement he turned to look over his room before returning to Yondu's and trying to talk him into playing a game or something that wasn't educational. Instead as he turned he spotted something that caused him to cry out in loud surprise.

His cry was answered by a piercing whistle and a blue body hurtling in the door way looking for the source of the problem. Yondu took in that no harm had come to his kid so he relaxed enough to try and figure out why the kid had made such a sound. He found it in the form of a picture box containing various pieces of colored paper. Going closer for a better look he read what was inside the shadow box.

Peter Jason Quill

Beloved Son of Meredith Quill

Beloved Grandson of John and Susanna Quill.

May your light shine upon all those you encounter in life.

Be strong, be proud, be who you are.

You will never be forgotten no matter where you may travel.

Quill Family Christmas 1989

Along with the inscription was a photo of his family for that year everyone at the table but what really got Peter was the fact that there was an empty seat with a simple name tag on the chair along with a large Teddy bear. His own in fact taking pride of place at the family gathering. The plate even had food on it giving the impression that he was still there and part of the happy celebration.

Peter looked at the picture for a long time beside the man who had kidnapped him. Then he reached up and grabbed his hand. "Yondu you told me you had a reason for not taking me back to my family. Is it a good reason?"

Yondu looked down at the boy holding his hand but continuing to look at the family box. Deciding to speak the truth for once he answered as best he could. "Yeah it's a good reason."

"Will you tell me someday?"

"Someday, maybe."

Swallowing hard at his next question Peter wondered if he should ask but he needed to know. "Do you honestly want me for more then just thieving?"

Continuing to look at his kid he knew this would be one of those moments in life that could change an entire lifetime. For both himself and the little boy standing holding his hand. "Yes, Peter I want you for more then just thieving."

"Good enough then, when you feel the time is right, tell me why you took me. I won't bug you again about it." Giving the blue hand a squeeze he let go before returning to his bed to grab his walkman. "I don't know about you but I'm hungry as hell. Want to get something to eat?"

Yondu watched his boy as he grew up and yet stayed as little kid. He knew there would always be trouble ahead when it came to this boy and his jackass of a father. But for now that bastard wasn't here instead he was and he resolved to do the best he could to raise the boy right. He would be a Ravager but Yondu would do what he could to keep that little boy alive in his heart just like how his earth bound family was keeping him in theirs.

"Sure kid lets get something to eat. I'm sure Kraglin would LOVE to hear all about your adventure with the laser shooting reindeer."

"OH SHIT YEAH!" Racing out the door Peter yelled out for Kraglin wanting to tell him all about his adventure.

Yondu followed along a bit slower reaching his own room to finish dressing in his own way. As he put his own long coat on he heard something crinkle in a pocket. Reaching in he pulled out the paper in question unrolling it to see what it said only to drop it after reading it. Picking it up again he reread it before placing it in a hidden safe not even Kraglin knew about. Determination firmed his step as he left his quarters thinking on what was written for him alone and the years he had ahead with his kid.

As he walked down the hallways he couldn't help but grin. Far off in the distance he could hear the strangled cry of his First Mate as Peter cornered him and began to explain in high pitched detail his epic adventure. Yes, he would keep the fat mans advice to himself just as he would look after his new son.

The End.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh did you all want to know what was written on the note? If so continue reading if not you can stop here.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ravager Centaurian Captain Yondu Udonta.

You are right, his Father is a Jackass along with being an complete utter bastard of galaxy proportions.

Keep the boy safe for he will be needed later in the coming years.

You have never had a family in the conventual sense and you never will.

Instead realize that Peter is the family you CHOSE.

He will be a pain in the ass. A little shit. An out of control monster at times. Then he will turn into a teenager and look out as the hormones kick in and double down on the problems.

But that boy will love you forever no matter how mad you make him.

Love him back and show him in the little ways that you care. You will need to toughen him up for what lies ahead but remember to temper it with understanding and compassion.

He is your Son now and always will be. He will look up to you, he will faithfully stay by your side even as he goes off on his own adventures.

He will stay loyal to you for all of your life even if it doesn't seem that way.

He loves you now and looks to you as a Father even if he doesn't realize it.

But know that while he is YOUR son. You are not his Father thank all the Saints.

Instead realize that you are and always will be,

His Daddy.

Care for him well Yondu Udonta. Your Son is going to need you in the years ahead.

St Nickolas.

* * *

Hope you all made it this far down. Please send me a review of this story. I really really want to know if I did a decent job or if I should forever more never attempt a story as a slight tear jerker/family bonding moment type. It really is my first massive attempt at that. But I know to stay away from poetry of course I suck at that but I wanted something funny thrown in as well. The laser reindeer I got from a Hallmark movie channel movie. Can't remember the movie name but the main character needed a display for a dept store and couldn't think of anything. So her assistant said what about Santa in space with reindeer shooting lasers out their antlers. It was so bad I just had to use it lol.

Please let me know if you liked it and again MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE.


End file.
